


Changes

by Cherrakinn



Series: The Puppeteer [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrakinn/pseuds/Cherrakinn
Summary: A meeting and a look into where it leads





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh I don't really know how to tag for any of this??? It's not anything too terrible, other than some kind of manipulative-sounding stuff ? Idk man I'm new to posting and I'm uncertain
> 
> but hey enjoy the first work about a Multiversal variant I've been tinkering around with
> 
> also if anyone wants, [Here's the drabble prompt on Tumblr!](https://erakin.tumblr.com/post/187985071223/drabble-list-2)
> 
> Another tumblr I use, for JUST my stuff, is [Cherrychalkup!](https://cherrychalkup.tumblr.com/)

Taking the subway was, arguably, one of his least favorite things to do. It involved far too many people and far too little decency. Yeah, okay, fine, skeletons weren’t the most common monster in the area, but that didn’t mean staring or whispering when they thought he wasn’t paying attention was okay. After a day of some of the worst work in the world, (because, really, who would _enjoy_ any retail job?) his patience was wearing thin. So, when he took notice of the most recent of gawkers, his patience official ended.

“_Don’t_ look at me like that.” The words were a hiss, and his eyes narrowed into a glare to the skeleton sitting across from where he was standing. That the attitude only got him a smile was a surprise, enough to falter his glare.

“Sorry. But I’ve never seen someone with eyes like yours before. They’re pretty.”

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but that certainly hadn’t been it. And now he felt bad. Great.

“Ah, geez, sorry. That’s, uh, kind of a weird thing to say, isn’t it? Didn’t mean to upset you.” The stranger paused, looking over him for a moment, before they spoke up again. “Let me make it up to you with a coffee?”

* * *

If there was any real consequence to losing his temper, he had to say, it was probably this. The look on the others face was… irritating. And, if he admitted it, one that he didn’t like. One of the few he didn’t like seeing.

“Don’t look at me like that. I told you before that it was a horrible idea, and you didn’t listen to me. Now look where we are, yeah?”  
“S-sorry… I should’ve… should’ve listened.”

There. That was a better expression. He sighed, grabbing the alcohol wipes from the first aid kit. He decidedly ignored the jolt it gave his soul when the other winced at the sting of the wipes to his new injury. The rest of the job was done in silence, and he took care to keep his hands carefully gentle. It wouldn't do to make them feel any worse when they'd already been through such a lesson tonight.

“There. Done. Now, what are you going to do next time I warn you about something like this?”

“I’m g-gonna… listen.”

“Mm. Yes, you will.” He patted the others cheek with a soft smile before turning. “Now let’s go find something to eat.”

“O-okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> So hey its come to my attention that the break there might be confusing  
Above the break is Maco and Alux's first meeting (maco is the annoyed one, Alux the one who compliments him) 
> 
> below the break is way later, where Maco's personality has changed a lot bc of ~angst reasons~ and he's now a lot less shove-y


End file.
